Dead Mermen
by BethShadows
Summary: Being a merman was awesome, being a sorcerer and a merman even better... Anton Shudder and Saracen Rue have been mermen for hundreds of years, keeping their secret hidden from the others, but after the recent war maybe it's time to let it out? But with wishes on the go, anything can happen...
1. Chapter 1

_**Set after TDOTL except Shudder and Ghastly were never killed. Also valkyrie never moved away. Erskine is dead though.**_ _**I do keep jumping from Shudder to Anton , but just go with it.**_

_**I know that the Dead Men disbanded after LSODM, but since only Ravel is gone I made them stay together**_

_**The main pov is Shudder, and this chapter is part 1 of the original one chapter I wrote which equalled 7,364 words and reached 14 pages on word, I typed it on my iPod and have had it saved on it since the October Holidays.**_

_**Shudder may be a bit OOC but hey, ho (I say that a lot)**_

* * *

><p>The waves crashed up against the rocks, throwing up spray. The sky was a blue colour with white streaks of cloud<p>

stretching on for endless miles, like the ocean before him. He took a deep breath and exhaled. His long black hair was

the wind's new play toy and his grey eyes were watering. Instead of his usual suit, he had on a simple dark blue tunic

and plain trousers. His normal suit was in his car, along with supplies. He took another breath before stepping off the

rocks, dropping about half a foot, before hitting the water. He went under. The water wrapped itself around his legs

stretching them out and joining them together. Scales grew on his now one smooth leg. Dark scales, almost black. His

feet too were pulled out so long and thin a pin could go right through it. A lighter skin came out from his elongated

feet and joined them together as a large fin. His shirt drifter about above his stomach and his black hair was all over

the place. The transformation was complete. It should have been excruciatingly painful, but in the few seconds the

transformation took , the water wrapped around his legs and feet numbed them , preventing him from feeling the

pain of his bones, skin and muscles being pulled and stretched. He flicked his fin and swam up to the surface. His gills

which appeared on the back off neck hadn't activated yet. They needed to have been exposed to air first, if it wasn't

possible to expose them, their lungs were designed to work on a lungful of air for about twenty minutes to half an

hour, he had never really wished to test it. His black hair was clinging to his scalp. He smiled before ducking under

the surface and swimming off.

Saracen smiled. He had seen his friend jump into the sea and surface again. He knew what had gone on under the

surface. It happened to him too. He had been going to join Shudder but then thought the better of it, knowing his

friend would probably want time to get used to his tail again. So he went five minutes after he had seen Shudder duck

back underneath. The rock Shudder had jumped from was almost ideal. Not too far from the water, flat, wide and

sturdy , the only problem was it was more exposed. He didn't mind though. Not many people came here. The cliff

path to get down to it was treacherous and then all the loose rocks and difficult footing tended to ward off walkers.

Perfect. He knew how to avoid most of the dangers. He knew a lot of things. Like how his friend hadn't actually swum

very far, just far enough away that if Saracen did a wide jump he would be in danger of being a landing pad. Also that

Anton was just about to pop up in 5,4,3,2,1. Anton surfaced.

"Knew you were going to do that,"

"Of course you did. Now, what are you waiting for. I've been waiting five minutes you to show up," he ducked back

under and flicked his fin showering Saracen with water.

"Hey, that was not funny," he scowled and wiped the water off his face. Shudder surfaced again.

"It was a bit funny,"

"Ok fine maybe a bit,"

"Maybe a lot, the scowl on your face," he laughed a bit.

"Cannonball!" Saracen jumped forward brought his knees up to his chest and cannonballed in, the waves hitting into

Shudder. He wiped the water from his face.

"Nice,"

Saracen surfaced next to him. "Paybacks a bitch,"

Shudder sighed "Now that that's out the way, come on. I only have an hour," Shudder ducked under again and

Saracen ducked under after him. His tail was a dark purple. The colour of his magic, Valkyrie had told him. What

happened when they transformed was whatever they were wearing on their legs almost melted into their skin and

scales grew over the top and whatever they were wearing on their top half stayed, which was why wearing suits

wasn't the best idea. Which was why Saracen had taken his jacket off and left it in his car, as well as his tie.

The two were evenly paced swimming about. The waters here weren't the warmest in the world, but in mer form the

water temperature didn't bother them, they could be in the freaking arctic and it wouldn't bother them. Fish swam by

them and reaching kelp brushed their tails. Sometimes they explored the outer reefs but not today, there was no

time. They had to visit their special place. They swam over a maze of rocks looking for the entrance. A gaping hole in

the rocks caught Shudder's eye, he reached over tugged on Saracen's arm and the pair swam down through it. It

went straight down about a meter before turning and opening into a massive cavern. An underwater cave. Unlike

some underwater caves this one wasn't completely flooded. The bottom was covered in sand that the currants

dragged in. The cave had rock ledges around the water so they didn't have to stay in the water the whole time they

were there. The cave had once been dark but a few symbols later it had been filled with light that was activated

whenever they swam along the bottom before it was safe to surface without hitting your head. So when the two broke

the surface the place was lit up, not blinding city lit up but a comfortable lit up, shadows could still dance their dance

but the light had killed most.

"It's been ages since we swam the reefs, what with the war and stuff," Saracen said to his friend.

"Yeah," He said sadly," it has been good coming out here though, a chance to clear our heads,"

"Yeah, hey do you want to race,"

"Alright then. Prepare to lose,"

"In your dreams,"

"In my dreams I can beat you with my eyes closed,"

"Oh it's on now,"

They ducked under and swam out. Once above the water the race began.

"3,2,1 and go," They shot off like rockets. Speeding over rocks, kelp, seaweed and fish. At times Shudder would be in

front then Saracen would edge out in front. It was a constant battle for first place. Instead of going back to the rock

where they had first jumped in they headed further up past the cliffs, it would mean a further walk but safer for tired

swimmers.

**_Back at the hotel _**

It was an almost Dead Men Reunion. Valkyrie and Dexter were having a Who Can Hang Upside Down The Longest On

A Chair Like A Possum Competition on two armchairs. Ghastly and Skulduggery were , well Ghastly was lazing about a

couch and Skulduggery was sitting cross legged on another couch. Shudder was 'just out getting supplies' and

Saracen was out someplace or the other.

" When's Anton and Saracen getting back?"

"Saracen's supposed to be getting back in 20 minutes and Anton was supposed be back 10 minutes ago."

Then the door opened. Anton poked his head into the walked into the room. He had changed back into his suit before

going back out to the car and taking in the shopping.

"There's about another 25 bags in the car,"

"I can't, I have to beat Valkyrie in the Who Can Hang Upside Down The Longest On A Chair Like A Possum Competition," Dexter called out.

"I can't I have to beat Dexter in the Who Can Hang Upside Down The Longest On A Chair Like A Possum Competition," Valkyrie called out.

"Alright I'll grab a couple from the boot," Ghastly turned his head to face Shudder before turning back and then he stood up.

"Me to," Skulduggery added.

"Thanks." He pulled his head back and walked past laden with bags.

"Dexter get your lazy ass up and help," He called out as he walked, then backtracking

"You as well Valkyrie," he went down to the kitchen.

" Fine, Dexter we both fall on the count of three. One,"

"Two,"

"Three," Valkyrie slid down, Dexter stayed up.

"Ha ha I win," He rolled off the chair and leaped up and did a victory dance.

"I will prevail again someday,"

"Hey you guys, come on we need to help the scary person unload our food,"

"Fine," The four headed out to the car. The boot was packed with stuff. "Well he wasn't exaggerating,"

"Told you," Anton came up behind them. He slipped past them and grabbed some more bags, before heading back

inside. He had shopped before he had gone swimming with Saracen. He placed the bags on the table and sighed. He

was tired. Shopping, racing and unpacking was tiring. Especially racing Saracen, the man normally a bit of a laugh

was deadly competitive when racing.

" Jesus Christ Anton, how much stuff did you buy?" Dexter.

"Just enough to feed some hungry Dead Men for a day," he joked, "Maybe two days if we scrimp,"

"Maybe not."

He hadn't met Dexter until he joined the Dead Men and hadn't really spent that much time with him, but was still able

to joke about with him. Ghastly and Skulduggery came in carrying more bags.

"Aren't there more bags to come in?"

" Unfortunately," Dexter mumbled. Anton and Dexter made their way back up, while Ghastly and Skulduggery headed after them. Back at the car Valkyrie was stuffing things back into a bag. She stood up and smiled sheepishly.

"It fell out," she said with a shrug. Skulduggery rolled his non existent eyes.

"Valkyrie what have I told you about not dropping shopping bags,"

"Nothing,"

"Ah well, Valkyrie do not drop shopping you can damage things," it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"C'mon lets just get all the shopping in,"

"Fine, killjoy,"

**_Two billion million hours later ( just kidding, but seriously a while later)_**

The table was covered in bags.

"Now for the fun part of unpacking,"

"Yeah,"

"Great," And a whole lot of other sarcastic comments.

"Hey guys," Saracen strode in.

"Actually I have a better idea. Saracen since you arrived to late to help us get the bazillion bags from the car, you can

unpack the shopping," Anton smirked at him.

"Whhhhhyyyyyy?"

"Cause you didn't help get it out of the car,"

"But I wasn't here,"

" Your problem,not mine ," Anton said back, teasing in his voice.

"Fiiinnnee," Saracen whined.

"Good , we'll meet you back in the lounge,"

Saracen sighed as the rest of them trooped out

" Why can you stupid bags unpack yourself,"

He them proceeded to let out a string of curses and complaints about how sorcerers for being so mighty and. powerful

couldn't even make a spell to unpack bags. Footsteps coming down broke him cursing.

"Did you really think we would make you unpack this all yourself?" Shudder asked him. Skulduggery and Ghastly

came in after him and the four got to work unpacking it all. Once it was finished they headed back upstairs to find

Valkyrie and Dexter were once again locked in a battle of epic porpations in Who Can Hang Upside Down The Longest

On A Chair Like A Possum Competition.

"Is that all you guys do here?"

"Yup,"

"Uh-hu,"

" These chairs are the best for it anyway,"

"I'll take your word for it," Shudder sat down on a couch opposite the chairs occupied by Valkyrie The Possum and

Dexter The Possum. Saracen took a seat beside Ghastly.

" So Saracen, what was your ultra important business in town?"

"I actually helped Anton here with the shopping. Being a that big of an eater I was able to offer my opinions on a wide

variety of foods," he said with an important air.

"Meaning, you kept asking me to buy things , saying they were really nice, oh and so are these. These would fill the

rest of the hungry people at the hotel." Shudder told them. He then moved to the side and put his feet up on the

couch.

"Hey you said we're not allowed to do that,"

"My hotel, I can do what I want the rest of you have to follow the rules,"

"But the only rule is no violence to other guests,"

"Well from now onwards the Dead Men guests are not allowed to put their feet up on the couch,"

"But I'm not technically a Dead MAN,"

"But, Valkyrie you are a part of the Dead Men so you are in fact a Dead Man, so the rule applies to you as well,"

"Dang glob it,"

A comfortable silence settled.

" Hey Anton, can you put the tv on?" Dexter asked from his possum position. No reply. "Anton! Shudder! Anton!"

"Wheeshed it Dex, he's sleeping," Ghastly scolded him

"Oh,"

"Can we still watch tv, or is he a light sleeper and likly to wake up?" Valkyrie asked

"Nah, he's a deep sleeper when it suits him,"

"When it suits him?" "Yeah it the middle of war all you have to do was brush against in tent, but then out of war you

literally have to play a tuba right in his ear, but then most of us are like that," Ghastly said.

"Oh, so tv can go on then,"

"I guess so,"

"I'll turn it on," Saracen got out of his seat and took the remote off the top of the tv, switching it on before putting it

back and taking the sky remote from beside it.

"So what do you guys want to watch?"

Then came the argument. Nearly everyone wanted to watch different things. It started off as a hushed argument but

before long it was a near shouting and wrestling match.

Anton blinked. The loudness of the argument woke him. He wasn't surprised though. Whenever the Dead Men tried to

watch tv it ended up in a fighting mach. Apart from when it came to Family Guy, which is why he had recorded all 211

episodes, shown Ireland. The remote had been ripped for Saracen's hands, into Dexter's, into Ghastly's , into

Valkyrie's, into Dexter's, into Saracen's and all around again. Only Skulduggery remained seated, he didn't care much

about tv but even he liked Family Guy. Shudder sat up. Only Skulduggery noticed. Shudder got up, still no one

noticed, except Skulduggery. He moved over to the tv and used the buttons on the Sky box instead. Family guy came

on and suddenly the fighting stopped. Everyone sat back down, except for Shudder who went out and into his room.

Well his bathroom, the easiest way to bring back strength lost while swimming was to relax in water in mer form.

Which is why him and Saracen normally raced on the way there not the way back. So he ran a bath. His bath was

specially designed for him in mer form. It was built up on a podium above the ground. The bath was placed in the

podium a bit in from each side . It was long enough and deep enough so his tail wasn't squished and he could go

completely under to transform. And it was easy to get in and out. Once the bath was half filled he added in bubble

bath, a lot of bubble bath. It was so his tail could be hidden if need be, but he never needed to. Once it was filled he

went in and pushed his whole body under and waited a few seconds until he had a tail. The warm bubble water

relaxed his tired muscles and although he was gaining strength he felt himself slipping into sleep again. It wouldn't

matter if he slipped under, his gills would activate. Four hours later Cold water poured onto his face caused him to

wake, he blinked clearing his vision to see Saracen standing over him.

"What you do that for?"

"Everyone's getting hungry and yeah you know, your the host so you have to, you know cook,"

"Fine, give me ten minutes,"

"Excellent," Saracen bounded out the room. A key held in his hand. Of course he would know where to find the key to

get in. Asshat. He pulled himself out of the water, once he was clear of the water, water come up an once again

wrapped themselves around him, except this time they reversed what the had done before. The water fell off him and

he drained the bath. The water that had been pulled off actually didn't nothing except numb his legs, the rest of him

and his hair was still wet. Exactly ten minutes after Saracen had so ruddily awoken him, he was down in the kitchen

making dinner. His long black hair took far too long to dry, so he pulled it back into a ponytail. He had bought a

variety of frozen pizzas. Margarita, pepperoni, meat feast, Hawaiian, mozzarella, seafood, pesto. Something for

everyone. He carried four plates at a time and set them out on the table. Along with glasses , various soft drinks and

smaller plates. He went through to find them watching family guy I dream of Jesus ( for those who watch Family Guy,

the one with surfin bird)

"Pizzas ready,"

He moved away from the door to avoid being trampled by stampeding, hungry Dead Men. He followed them with a

small chuckle. Once he got there everyone tucked in. It didn't take long for the pizza to vanish.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is part 2 of the original chapter .**_

_**Also I relised I never did a disclaimer for the last chapter so here it is now**_

_**I own nothing except the plot line, The Dead Men and The Midnight Hotel belongs to Derek Landy. I only own Alqua.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>At one minute to midnight<span>**_

Anton headed up to a balcony. It was near the roof and was where he came to relax. Right now though the hotel was

empty of official non Dead Men guests. He glanced at his watch 30 seconds. He looked up at the sky, the moon

glowed brightly and the scattered stars just hung there in mid air.

He glanced at his watch 20 seconds. He could hear the sea if he focused, the crashing waves. Their next destination

was by the beach. Jamaica. Warm waters, reefs and sharks.

He glanced at his watch 10 seconds.

He though about how long him and Saracen had kept their tail a secret. Far too long.

He felt a shudder and then they were on a deserted beach. No civilisation for miles. **( I've never been to Jamaica**

**so things will most likely be untrue but hey ho)**

"Woooohooo,"

He moved to the railing and saw Dexter and Saracen rushing out in swimming trunks. Most likely going to have a

water fight. Saracens tail wouldn't form unless he was completely submerged. But knowing Dexter. He shook his

head.

Come on, Skul," Valkyrie was dragging Skulduggery outside onto the beach.

He went back inside hotel and changed into more suitable for beach time. Shorts and a T shirt .Before heading out he

checked in the lounge, Ghastly was lying stretched out on a couch, like he had been earlier. The rule he had placed

earlier was broken already.

Outside the air was warm and the squeals of Valkyrie being thrown about by massive waves reached him here, in

front of the hotel.

He had taken his pony tail out his hair ages ago and now in the ever so slowly sinking sun, it shone.

He had taken a book out with him. So he sat on a blanket and read.

Mer's and powers.

It contained information useful for him and Saracen. Why their tails where the colour they where. How their human

anatomy changed in mer form. Various things like that. But the main thing was the powers. Control of the water

element, basic healing, bodily sat nav.

He had never really had much time to practise the water control, so normally when he used it he was going by

instinct.  
>Like on one of the missions.<p>

_**Sometime during the war with Mevolent**_

The man lept out of nowhere hands flaming, he through them too fast to dodge. Instead Shudder put his hands up

infront of him. The flames never hit him though. The flames had sizzled out. The man threw two more fireballs,

Shudder stared straight at him. The flames hit some invisible force field and extinguished. His surprise allowed

Shudder to drop his hands and luge forward before breaking his neck with a snap. The barrier that stopped the flames

splashed to the ground when he dropped his hands. It had been water.

_**Back in present time**_

The mer powers he had had saved his life. But relying on instinct was foolish, he needed training.

Skulduggery came wandering up to him, his suit rumpled. He almost laughed at his friend, Skulduggery hated it when

his suits were rumpled.

"What happened to you?"

"Valkyrie made me make waves for her to play about in, but really she was using them to hide while she prepated her White Lightening to to throw me onto the sand."

Anton allowed himself a chuckle.

"What's that your reading?" He tilted his head to see the title ," Mer's and powers," he looked at his friend.

"Remember that mission where we had to sort out the mermaids that were on Mevolents side . And how they fled but

said they'd return, well they were spotted around here, so it'd be good if we knew what powers they had," it was a

downright lie, he knew for a fact those mermaids had been killed long ago, but he could exactly say to his friend, of

yeah I kinda forgot to tell you I'm a merman. Also he wasn't known for reading pointless appearing things though.

Skulduggery looked at him,

"You're weird,"

"Says the walking skeleton"

"Can I sit?" He geustrart to the blanket. Shudder moved up and Skulduggery sat down. He went back to reading. 

Content to relax and be at peace. Skulduggery however, a different story. The detective got bored easily. So he

annoyed people, this time it was Anton. He pulled moisture from the air above him and moved it down before

dropping it on his head.

The man glared at him, before shaking his hair out and glaring again.

" what was that for?"

"I'm bored,"

"Go annoy Valkyrie or something,"

"Nah, she's with Dexter and hates it when I interrupt her,"

Shudder rolled his eyes.

"Here," Skulduggery pulled the water back out his hair.

"Thank you," Shudder went back to reading again. Skulduggery got bored again.

He snapped his hands against the air trying to knock the book out of his friend's hands. Instead the air hit a barrier

and bounced back sending him flying instead. He sat up and blinked. Shudder was reading as if nothing happened.

Skulduggery pushed at the air again an again it bounced off a barrier this time he was expecting it and moved to the

side. Standing up and heading over to Shudder he was expecting o hit a barrier so didn't expect to fall forward nearly

landing on Shudder legs. He had pulled his legs back just before Skulduggery fell. He pushed at the air from his

sitting position at the book, it bounced off again. He then moved over to Anton and pulled it out his hands.

"Hey!"

Skulduggery read the page he was on aloud

"The colour of the mermaid or man's tail depends on them alone .If the mer is practised in healing their tail will be a

soft colour, while a fighter while have stronger colours, like black or dark red. Half - bloods, sorcerers who have been

transformed will have a tail depending on their magic. I though all Mer's were born?"

"It appears not,"

"Here," Skulduggery handed him back the book.

Anton said nothing and began reading again.

Skulduggery got bored once again. Anton stopped reading, all the stuff further on he already knew. His thoughts

drifted back to the war, before Larrikin had been killed.

**_Sometime in the war_**

They had been ambushed crossing a narrow bridge. They weren't sure if it could even be called a bridge. It was pretty

much 6 narrow planks of wood stretched out over the river below. They weren't miles above it yet it wasn't just below

them, it was at a hight that if you fell it wouldn't kill you. Which was lucky.

They had been walking in silence across the bridge when some of Mevolent's men, lead by Moray Irving , a scottish

worshiper of the faceless ones, ambushed them.

They were surrounded and soon enough the fighting began. There was elbows being jabbed, fists, powerslaps,

backhands, kicks and weapons. Swords were slicing,knives cutting. Most of blows were absorbed by the armour but a

few found their mark. Soon most of the men were disbanded. A loud scream came from the direction of Larrikin and

and Irving. The man had thrown Larrikin against one of the steep sides of the river bank, his unconscious body hitting

the river and going under, his heavy armour dragging him down.

"Larrikin,"

Shudder dropped his knife and jumped off the edge of the bridge. Ghastly being closest to him reached out to try and

grab him, but with no luck.

Under the water Shudder was swimming easily over to Larrikin, his heavy armour not affecting his swimming ability.

He scooped up Larrikin and swam out up to the surface and over to a bit of the river bank at river level, the rest of

the river hitting right up against the steep rocking sides. He pulled himself right out of the water probably looking like

a dying fish while doing so. Once his body was completely clear his legs returned to normal. He looked to find Larrikin

staring at him wide eyed.

"Don't say anything to the rest of them," he said, more as a statement than a request.

Larrikin nodded.

Shudder gave him one of his rare smiles. They said the only time he smiled on a Dead Men mission was it was 'his

birthday' but they didn't know.

This part was hidden by the steep sides, that was the only reason he came here, if not Saracen would have had to

distract the rest while he pulled himself out like he had done for Saracen before.

"What was that thing with the tail?"

Larrikin looked at him.

Shudder hesitated. "I'm a merman, whenever I'm completely under the water, I get a tail,"

"Cool,"

He looked at Larrikin, that had not been the response he was expecting.

"What? It is,"

Shudder opened his mouth to say something when a loud cry of

"Ooooowww," then a thud and a another cry, then a thud , then another cry them the body of Dexter Vex landed next

to them. Shudder looked up. Saracen waved down at them.

"Found you!" He called down to them. He vanished from view but they could hear him calling back to the others.

"Found them!"

Dexter gave a moan.

"I think I'm more injured than you," he pointed to Larrikin. He have another moan before going still.

"Remember, not a word," he said to Larrikin.

"Aye, aye," he gave a mock salute. Shudder gave him another smile. Larrikin had a way of coaxing smiles to his face.

_**2 minutes later**_

Saracen and Ghastly made their way down. On the way down Shudder had used the healing power as much as he

could. Healed a few bones. Saracen was better at it, he had more time to practise it.

Saracen was the first down. He placed his hands over Dexter and slowly the bones healed and the cuts closed over.

Saracen being Saracen knew the way down. He didn't bother telling the others. It took them a heck of a lot longer to

get down. Well Ghastly. It didn't make sense for all of them to come down, even though on only Skulduggery and

Erskine were at the top.

It took them a heck of a lot longer than two minutes to get back up. Dexter was still unconscious and needed to be

carried up and Larrikin was still a bit shaky.

"Hey Anton," he was snapped back to the present day by a face-full of sand. He spat it out his mouth and wiped it off

his face. Skulduggery was sitting infront of him.

"What was that for?" He gave one of his glares that froze even a missing heart.

"Ah well, you see ..."

He was cut off by a book hitting into his skull.

"What was that for?" Shudder gave him a pointed look.

"Fair enough."

Squeals and screams and shouts could be heard from the water. Dexter was splashing water at Valkyrie and Saracen

when they were in range and trying to splash them when they were not in range. Saracen was joining him in

splashing while Valkyrie kept using her magic to make them move away from her, firing bolts of the energy at them

forcing them out of range. It was the first time they had been able to properly relax and have fun.

Of course it didn't stay like that. It turned into a magic and water battle. Valkyrie and Dexter trading energy bolts and

Saracen splashing. He soon got bored and headed out, leaving the possum wannabes to fight.

He walked across the sand up to where Shudder and Skulduggery were sitting.

"Hey Skulduggery can you do the water thing to dry me off?" He asked him.

"Yeah, sure,"

"Thanks,"

Skulduggery moved his hand as if to lift the water off but instead he sent a blast of air which sent him flying

backwards.

He sat up and shook sand out of his now dry hair.

"Thanks,"

"Hey where's Ghastly?"

"He's sleeping and breaking my new rule,"

"What rule?"

"The new rule about how Dead Men can't put ..."

"Their feet up on the couch. I remember. Hey you wanna go swimming?"

"What now?"

"Yeah,"

"But what about the, you know what."

"Maybe it's time we tell them."

"Maybe."

"Tell us what?" Skulduggery cut in.

"You really want to know?" Saracen asked him.

"Yeah."

"You really, really want to know?"

"Yeah,"

"Really, really,really."

"Yes,"

"Aright, go get Ghastly then." Shudder told Skulduggery.

"Fine."

"We'll meet you at the jetty."

_**At the jetty**_

Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Dexter, Saracen and Shudder where all gathered at the jetty.

"So what have you got to tell us?" Valkyrie asked.

"It's easier to show." Saracen told them.

"Show us then."

"Ready?" Saracen asked Shudder

"Ready." The two made their way to the edge of the jetty and wasted no time in jumping in. The transformation

happened as normal, but even though he would never admit butterflies fluttered in Shudder's stomach. One look at

Saracen showed him his friend felt the same. Saracen's dark purple tail moved slowly as he threaded water keeping

him in place, Shudder's dark one doing the same. They nodded and swam up to the surface. Saracen broke the

surface first and had no qualms, he pulled himself up and onto the jetty, his long fin still a bit in the water.

Shudder did the same. He wished he had a camera to capture their faces. Surprise, shock, jaw hitting the floor, wide

eyes. Saracen stared laughing, Shudder joined in, he couldn't help it.

They just stared at the two laughing mermen. Eventually they came round. Then came the questions

"How?"

"What?"

"Why?"

"How come you didn't tell us?"

"What the hell?"

"How long have you had that?"

"One question at a time people," Saracen said.

"How is a story for when we are not like this. What is - we are mermen. Why - we do not know. We didn't tell you

because hmmm, How long is ..." Saracen trailed off and turned to Shudder.  
>"When we were about 50 odd, maybe 60," Shudder said to them.<p>

"Wow," Valkyrie breathed," That is so cool."  
>"So you guys were fish during the war?" Dexter asked.<br>"Yes," the two said at the same time.

"And it's not fish."

Dexter ignored Saracen's remark.

"So that's how you were able to save Larrikin that time." Dexter turned to Shudder.

"Yes."

"This is a weird question, but what does tail feel like?" Valkyrie asked.

"See for yourself," Saracen gestured to his tail.

Valkyrie placed her hand on the purple scales. They were rather smooth, warm and almost slimy.

Shudder noticed Saracens sly grin. The latter then flicked his fin, showering water over Valkyrie. She squealed at the

water went down her now wet top.

"What was that for?"

"For fun."

They answered a few more questions before Shudder slipped in the water. Cooling his scales down. The water was

nice here. Warm and clear. Saracen landed in beside him. When Saracen was in the water his hair jut stayed where it

was due to the shortness, but when Shudder was in the water his was all over the place, very annoying.

Saracen surfaced again, while Shudder just swam off. He was wanting to explore the reefs here and now was the

perfect time. Him and Saracen would tell them how this happened later on. For now it was time to be free again.

He had meet a couple others who had been turned and they all looked at it differently. One looked at it as a curse,

the other was fearful of the ocean, Saracen took it as a gift and he used it for freedom. A chance to escape reality and

feel like he belonged. The hotel was normally quiet and could on occasion be sinister, the ocean was more dangerous

but it had its own light that outweighed all the dangers.

The reefs were amazing. A mix of bright colours and bright fish. Dolphins swam and played with jellyfish danced

away. Sharks glided along, like the silent guardians of the ocean playground.

One young dolphin took an interest in him. She swam up to him and clicked excitedly at him. Another power Mer's

had was communication with ocean creatures. He clicked back at the dolphin. She rolled around in the water, he

copied her. They played the game for hours until the setting sun tinted the water golden. He told the dolphin sadly he

had to leave, she clicked back and escorted him back to the jetty. When he surfaced he found Valkyrie sitting staring

out a the setting sun.

"What are you doing out here?"

She jumped slightly.

"Ah, I just wanted to see the sunset. It that a dolphin?" Valkyrie noticed the mammal.

"Yeah, her names Alqua. She's still pretty young."

The dolphin clicked and whistled. Valkyrie laughed.

"Do you want to come and swim with her?"

"Swim with her?! Really!"

"Yeah, come in." Shudder pushed back from the jetty to give Valkyrie room to jump in. She shrugged off her loose

cardigan and jumped in, in her shorts and tank top.

When she surfaced, Alqua came up to her.

"Aww, she's so sweet." Valkyrie placed her hand on her nose. Alqua chittered. Before circling around her. Valkyrie

laughed.

The dolphin showed her fin and chittered again.

"Hold onto her fin. She'll pull you along."

Valkyrie didn't need to be told twice. She swam with Alqua and Shudder for about an hour or so until the sky was a

sheet of black velvet dotted with sequins and a silver sliver of moon. The dolphin clicked sadly again. She placed her

nose against Valkyrie's cheek, who in turn placed a kiss on the dolphins smooth head. The dolphin then swam up to

Shudder. The two exchanges quiet clicks and whistles. Alqua placed her nose of his cheek as well.

"Bye Alqua!" The dolphin dove up in the air and twisted round showing off.

"How'd you speak with her?"

"We have the power to communicate with sea creatures."

"Right." Valkyrie yawned. Her arms and legs were tired and the jetty was a bit away.

"You need a lift back?"

"Yeah."

"Lie on your back on the surface." Valkyrie did as instructed.

Shudder concentrated and created some sort of water raft thing under Valkyrie. He placed his hands on it and pushed

it back to the jetty. Valkyrie climbed onto the wood and Shudder pulled himself up and moved his tail round so it

came out of the water. His tail melted away easily.

Valkyrie yawned again. And blinked sleepily.

"I'm too tired to move."

Her eyes were half shut, but they flew open when she felt herself getting lifted up, and carried into the hotel.

Inside the hotel the Dead Men where once again lazing about, with their feet on the seats, watching TV.

Valkyrie had fallen asleep in his arms.

"There you are Anton, where'd you go?"

"Out to the reefs,"

He left again, Valkyrie's room was on the ground floor. Before they had left the jetty Shudder had dried the two of

them of, so he just set Valkyrie down on her bed and placed her cover over her before leaving.

Back in the lounge they were waiting for him so Saracen and him could tell them how they turned into mermen. If he

was honest he couldn't be bothered. He actually felt almost deflated, before he had this big secret that he kept close

to his heart, something he knew he had over the others, besides Saracen. Now he didn't, well he did have secrets but

they weren't take to the grave secrets.

"You can tell them Saracen, I'm just going to check Valkyrie didn't leave her cardigan on the jetty." Without waiting

for any of them to say anything.

Sure enough Valkyrie's cardi was lying there where she left it, but that wasn't the only thing there. A young dolphin

was swimming around.

"Alqua."

He dropped the his knees at the edge, the dolphin came up to his and clicked and whistled frantically. Her pod had

left and she was on her own. He had a solution though. He concentrated and a bubble of seawater wrapped itself

around her. It took all his mental strength to get her into the hotel. In one of the branched off areas of the hotel was

a luxury swimming pool, he hadn't got round to sorting out. The bubble Alqua was in was enough to fill it once all the

water molecules had been expanded. The dolphin chirped happily, thanking him and then reminding him that

Valkyrie's cardigan was still on the jetty. He sighed and left. Dolphins could understand humans but humans couldn't

understand dolphins.

He grabbed Valkyrie's cardi and returned to the hotel. In the lounge Saracen was telling the Dead Men about some of

their underwater adventures. He left him to it and went to Valkyrie's room. He knocked on the door and waited. No

one came to the door, still asleep. He opened the door quietly and set her cardigan on the dresser.

He had other matters at the moment. Alqua needed fish, fresh fish, not battered rubbish. He checked his watch. He

had about 5 hours before they left again. Plenty time to head to the nearest town and get fish.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is part three of the original chapter**_

_**I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant, only Alqua.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>2 hours later<strong>

He came back with about 10 large carrier bags filled with fish. As well as some more supplies for the hotel. Feeding

the Dead Men was a challenge.

He went straight to see Alqua. The swimming pool was large and spacious and deep, various little waterfalls were now

active, although it was large he knew Alqua would get bored. If he had time he would try and find her pod, but he

didn't have time and anyway Alqua wanted to come.

When he came in with her fish she chirped and whistled again.

"I got you some fish, I don't know what kinds you like so I got a variety. Look." He emptied out one of the carrier bags.  
>"There's Herring, King fish, Red Snapper , Flying fish, Carreti and Marlin ."<p>

He threw one in and let her find it herself, he did that over and over again, he didn't want Alqua to lose her echo

location.

After she was finished her dinner she clicked at him.

"Fine," he dove into the deep water and let himself change. He swam with Alqua for a bit. He laughed at himself. He,

Anton Shudder was known as one of the scariest people, and here he was playing ball with a dolphin.

He felt a slight shudder. They had moved, to Scotland, if he wasn't mistaken.

When he went back the lounge was almost empty. Almost. Valkyrie was sitting curled up on one of the armchairs

reading a book, now in her pjs. He cleared his throat, she moved her head to see him.

"Oh, hey Anton."

"Hey,"

"They're a off to bed. Saracen told us how how you guys were transformed. It would be pretty cool to be a mer. Just

the freedom and knowing you had that escape."

"That's why I like it. In the water you don't have to worry about rules or keeping secrets, it's just you and the ocean."

"It sounds amazing. Hey, I couldn't help but notice, you seemed pretty down earlier, but then when I saw you in the

water you were happier. Is that cause of the freedom thing?"

"Not really. It's just I held that secret close to my heart for hundreds of years, it was something I had that the others

didn't have, something that set me apart, but now, it's different. I don't have the secret now, it's all out in the open

and I don't know it just feels weird."

"I see what you mean. You know this is the most you have ever said to me."

"I was just thinking that to. Hey I've got something cool to show you, come on follow me."

She looked at him questionably, but followed him anyway.

He led her to the pool.

"You have a pool? Why didn't you say anything about it?"

"It's not the pool, look." He pointed to the dorsal fin cutting through the water.

"A dolphin?"

"Not just any dolphin. Alqua."

"Alqua!"

The dolphin reared up and chattered excitedly.

"Why's she here?"

"She lost her pod and wanted to come with us."

"Aww," Valkyrie reached out the stroke the dolphins nose, when her hand made contact with the smooth skin the

dolphin pulled back and Valkyrie pitched forward and landed with a splash in the salty water.

When she surfaced she saw Shudder's amused face, she narrowed her eyes and shot a beam of energy at him. Then

something came between her legs. One minute she was treading water next she was sitting on the dolphins back, she

held in to the fin as Alqua swam around the pool.

She laughed like a manic, but let go of the fin and fell back into the water. She surfaced and laughed again. Alqua

came up to Shudder. He jumped into the pool alongside her and Valkyrie.

He had a feeling Valkyrie wished she had a tail, the way she talked about it, having an escape route.

He wasn't sure how to turn someone, as there are various ways. Saracen and him both pretty much drowned, one

asked a wish from a sea goddess, one had the mer gene in their blood. How Valkyrie would be able to turn he had no

idea.


	4. Chapter 4

The dolphin gently took hold of Valkyrie's pj leg and pulled her under. She tried to get back up but Alqua kept her under.

Valkyrie blacked out and sunk right to the bottom. Shudder swam up to her but a blinding white light filled the water, he covered his eyes and pulled back.

When he opened them again, Valkyrie was different. Her legs were gone and in their place was a silver- white tail.

Her eyes were still closed though and he guessed her lungs could still be filled with water. He swam up to her and took her to the surface. On the far side the edge was level with the water, which allowed to him to push Valkyrie onto the land while they were both in mer form. It had originally been so he could get out easier, but it seemed to serve a purpose of live saving as well.

He placed his hand on her throat as imagined pulling the water from her. A gush of water came into her mouth and flooded out, he pulled out the remains and splashed it on her face. She gasped and blinked.

"What happened?"

"Look at your legs." She looked down and saw her legs were gone.

"How did this happen?"

"Alqua pretty much drowned you, then your magic saved you, giving you a tail and gills."

"That is so cool- well not nearly drowning but the whole tail thing - oh can you teach me to swim like a mermaid?"

"I guess."

"Thanks," Valkyrie wriggled along in to the water. She seemed to not have the whole freak out stage most people had, or would have when they found out they were now a half human - half fish.

Alqua swam up to her.

"Thank you Alqua."

She chittered and this time instead of relying on Shudder to translate she could understand her. It was rather weird though, she could understand what Alqua was saying but she couldn't speak dolphinese. So she just spoke English.

Shudder taught her how to swim, moving her whole body like a worm with her arms stretched out in front of her and how to use her powers.

She had fun, it was like she was finally truly happy. Truly free. She took a rest and swam onto the level edge. Shudder joined her.

"You seem happy."

"I am. I feel like for the first time in forever I'm finally happy. It's just so freeing."

"If you thinks its freeing a large swimming pool, wait till your in the ocean. It's like nothing on earth, the blue depths stretching on for miles, the endless freedom, the reefs and rock mazes to explore, it's so amazing."

"Wow, it does sound awesome."

"It is Valkyrie, it really is."

She smiled at him, but he was looking at Alqua, the dolphin was just floating there.

Shudder slipped under the water and swam over to Alqua. He chittered quietly to her and she chittered quietly back, Valkyrie strained her ears but couldn't make anything out.

The door then swung open. Skulduggery came in.

"There you are Valkyrie, I've been looking for you and why do you have a tail?" Skulduggery tailed off towards the end.

"Meh, I was nearly drowned but my magic saved me."

"How did you nearly drown? And why the hell are you swimming in your pyjamas, I can kind of see everything."

Valkyrie crossed her arms over her chest. Shudder had said nothing, but then he wasn't the type to look at a female like that, she hoped.

"I was pulled under and held down."

"By what?" Skulduggery's gaze moved over to Shudder, who's body hid the dolphin from Skulduggery's non existent eyes.

"No Skul, he tried to save me, it was Alqua."

"Alqua?"

"The dolphin." Shudder moved away and Skulduggery could see the dolphin.

"Why did the dolphin drown her?"

"ALQUA, didn't harm Valkyrie, she simply acted on Valkyrie's wish." Shudder said to his friend.

"You wanted to become a mermaid?"

Skulduggery turned to Valkyrie.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's just the freedom, and the general awesomeness of it."

"Oh Valkyrie."

"I wished for it Skulduggery and it's my life."

Skulduggery held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, easy." Skulduggery kneeled down beside Valkyrie and hugged her.

"Thanks Skul."

The hug was broken by a splash of water hitting Skulduggery's back. He broke off from Valkyrie and glared at his friend who had splashed him.

"Oh it's on now, Anton Shudder."

Skulduggery pulled water from the pool and sent it flying towards the dark haired Mage, who ducked and the water missed him.

**10 minutes later**

Valkyrie and Skulduggery had headed off about 2 minutes ago.

"I'd better go Alqua, got to go man the desk, meant to be having a couple guests arriving."

The dolphin said her goodbyes and swam away to her new favourite part of the pool.

Shudder pulled himself out and dried off. Having Valkyrie as a mermaid wouldn't be too bad, hopefully she wouldn't pester him to show her things all the time.

He looked at his clock, it changed whenever the time zone changed. He yawned and realised how tired he actually was, he normally went about 2-3 days without sleep. He had slept a bit the day before, but he hadn't time just now, he had to wait for his guests. Charlene Teller and Troy Streak.

_**Hours later**_

He tried to sleep in his bed but it didn't work, he couldn't settle, couldn't get comfortable. He had read about this, where those who once lived on land felt the wish to remain on land leave them and the wish to remain in the water get stronger and stronger until they just left to live in the sea for the rest of their lives.

He felt the urge already, the wish to remain under the waves. He had to fight it though, he couldn't just leave the hotel. It seemed almost pathetic and sad that the only thing stopping him from staying for life in the sea was a building.

So he went back to Alqua. The dolphin was floating in a shallow, circular outlet. She didn't moved from her position even when he dove in. He went to the bottom and closed his eyes. He hung there just above the tiled floor, water filtering through his gills. He was still vaguly aware of what was going on around him, the gentle movements of Alqua, the natural movement of the water, under the water it was impossibly to partially shut down, in the way the human body did, the body merely relaxed and half slept, still resting, but awake enough to be able to flee if threats appear.

With the morning came Valkyrie. She was obviously eager to swim again, she didn't notice him at the bottom. He had awoken earlier but didn't feel the need to move. He saw her silhouette and swam up, he didn't appear directly in front of her, he surfaced slightly to the side.

She still got a fright though, she jerked back and nearly fell over.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just felt like it."

Valkyrie nodded.

"Can I come and swim?"

"Of course, you didn't need to ask."

"I know, it's just I felt like I should."

"Valkyrie! Morning, morning morning!" Alqua came up and chittered away.

"Morning to you to Alqua," Valkyrie laughed at the hyper dolphin.

"Come and swim, come and swim! I missed you!"

"I was only gone about 5 hours, Alqua."

"Still ages, now come on!"

Valkyrie smiled and jumped in. Shudder then pulled himself out.

"Where are you going?" Valkyrie asked.

"Got a couple more guests coming in soon. Better get sorted out for them, the Dead Men have taken most of the rooms."

" Can you tell Skulduggery that I'm swimming with Alqua?"

"I guess so."

"Thanks," Valkyrie ducked under an flicked her tail, showering water over him. He sent a glare her way and pushed the water off.

In the lounge Ghastly and Skulduggery were sitting talking quietly. Both didn't notice him coming in the door, until he sat down on an armchair.

"Hey, Anton."

"Hey."

"We've barely , wait rephrase that , we haven't seen you since yesterday afternoon. You just left."

"Yeah, I wanted to check out the reefs, gave me the perfect excuse."

"I see. Hey, you look very different not in a suit."

"Yeah, suits aren't practical for swimming."

Ghastly nodded. Shudder said nothing but just stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Skulduggery asked.

"Off to get changed, oh and Valkyrie is swimming with Alqua."

"Alqua?" Ghastly looked to Skulduggery, who seemed content with the explanation.

"She's the dolphin in the pool." Skulduggery told him.

"What pool?"

"The one I only filled yesterday, and keep closed off, as I now have dolphin in it." Shudder explained before leaving.

**10 minutes later**

Valkyrie came into the lounge and sat down in the chair where Shudder had vacated.

"Morning Val."

"Morning Ghastly, see Skulduggery at least someone has manners."

"How was Alqua?"

"Fine, we had a very weird conversation."

"You had a conversation with a dolphin?"

"You didn't tell him?"

"Nope, for once I actually cared about you and though it best to wait your permission."

"For once. So Ghastly, you know how Saracen and Shudder are mermen?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am a mermaid. Alqua was responsible, she drowned me, well half drowned me, and my magic saved me."

"Wait, so you were DROWNED by a DOLPHIN. I thought dolphins were supposed to save, not drown." The scarred man looked at her.

"She was acting upon my wish."

"You wished her to drown you?"

"No. I wished to become a mermaid."

"So your like them now?"

"Yes. Do you want to see Alqua?"

"I guess."

"Come on then!"

Valkyrie jumped from her seat and dragged Ghastly behind her. He looked behind helplessly at Skulduggery who just ignored him.

He changed when he saw Alqua though. The female dolphin chittered and whistled at him.

"She says she's been looking forward to seeing you."

"She knew who I was?"

"Yeah , apparently Shudder told her about you guys."

"Well, it's good to meet you to, Alqua."

In return Alqua used her nose to flick water up at him. Ghastly blinked in shock and jerked back.

"It means she likes you," Valkyrie offered.

"At least she has a good spirit," Ghastly said wiping water from his face.

"Here," Valkyrie moved her hand the way Shudder had taught her and the water come off him.

"Thanks, so is that some of the mer powers?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Should we get back to the others?"

"I guess."

"Oh and Ghastly, don't tell them about me or Alqua. I'll tell them about me on my own and it's up to Anton to tell them about Alqua."

"Right, but does that mean you shouldn't have me about her?"

"Probably, but I don't think he'll mind to much."

"Probably not," Ghastly agreed.

_**Back in the lounge**_

All the Dead Men were gathered again. Shudder had told them to mind their volumes and tongues as he had four guests in.

"They'll be leaving at the next stop, but in the meantime behave." He warned them.

They had all agreed. Although they wanted to hear some stories from Shudder. He had refused though and just went straight out the lounge. No one followed, he wasn't exactly known for being the friendliest of people.

_**With Shudder**_

He had gone to see Alqua though, she was getting hungry and as he got nearer, he could hear her calls for food.

He pulled bag from his fish fridge he kept in the kitchen and took it her.

He threw them across the water again, he couldn't let her echo location go out of practise. After he just spoke to her, in dolphinese though. Only Valkyrie and Saracen would be able to understand him, and only Valkyrie knew where the pool was. But knowing Saracen he'd find it if be put his mind to it.

It was rather weird having a conversation with a dolphin. Dolphins had a limited knowledge of human ways and things. He managed though.

"You know, in a way I wish they didn't know about me and Saracen being mermen. Before they had no idea what I had been up to, what I get up to, now they know nearly all of what I was up to and what I get up to when I vanish off. Before I had this secret, a secret I kept so close to my heart, no one even suspected, but now I've got nothing to fall back on, nothing I can keep from them. It's all so ... "

"Annoying. Frustrating. Do you what else is? Not getting squid!"

"Is that a hint at something?"

"Maybe."

"Alright, I should have time to get you some before we move off. It's 10 now, that's two hours... If anyone comes looking for me, tell them I'll be back soon."

"Will do!"

_**Back in the lounge**_

"What's up with Anton?" Dexter asked.

Valkyrie knew, but she kept quiet.

"Not sure," Saracen answered instead.

"I thought you were supposed to know things."

"I do know things, like how you were chatting up some girls on your way here two days ago."

"They were pretty cute."

Valkyrie decided to steer the conversation away from Dexters chatting up and Shudder's problem.

"I've got something to tell you guys." She smiled and Ghastly and Skulduggery.

"Seriously?" Saracen asked her.

2

"I am now a mermaid."

"Since when?" Dexter asked her.

"Last night."

"How did you transform?"

"I was drowned and my magic brought me back."

"Who drowned you?"

"It wasn't Shudder if that's what your thinking. It was Alqua, she's a dolphin, I told her and she acted upon my wish." Valkyrie just realised what she said. She told them about Alqua, but then again Shudder hadn't actually said not to tell.

"Oh, so now there's three fish people in the Dead Men."

"Mer not fish," Valkyrie and Saracen said at the same time.

"So now there's three mer people in the Dead Men." Dexter corrected.

"Thank you."

They heard a door close.

"Door to the garage." Saracen stated.

Saracen's mobile buzzed. He read the text out loud.

"Gone 2 get supplies b back in 1hr."

"Who wants to have a party and trash the lounge?" Dexter suggested.

"No way. Nothing good comes from angering your host, especially one with a gist." Ghastly disagreed straight away.

"Just a party then?"

"No," Skulduggery cut in.

"Spoil sport," Dexter retorted.

"If you want a party have one in your room, its soundproofed."

"Nah, no fun."

"But you wanted a party." Valkyrie said.

"One of the best parts of a party is pissing other people off with your loud music."

"We know, and another reason we can't have it here is because there's now four. guests in." Ghastly told him.

"Do we know who they are?"

"I took a look at the guest list - Charlene Teller and Troy Streak and Ruth Synapse and Joe Snap." Saracen told the rest of them.

"So party's out of the question, what do we do for an hour?"

"We could explore for a bit," Valkyrie suggested.

"Sounds fun, lets go!" Dexter leaped up and grabbed Valkyrie's arm pulling her after him.

"Come on Ghastly, come on Skulduggery, we have to catch up with Dex and Val!" Saracen ran out after them, Ghastly and Skulduggery half shared a look before heading after them.

**49 Minutes later**

Dexter and Valkyrie rushed in and leaped on to the chairs before swinging round so they were upside down. Saracen then rushed in and flung himself onto the couch. The three started laughing and laughing and laughing and laughing.

Ghastly came in then the rather soaked, muddy and squashed hat.

He chucked it away, landing behind the tv.

"Skulduggery is probably going to kill you three now."

"Meh, he's threatened us before with death, yet he never goes through with it." Saracen lazily flapped his hand.

Ghastly rolled his eyes.

"Why is Skulduggery cursing you lot?" Shudder came in then.

"No reason," Dexter said hurriedly.

"Right, so that's why he's cursing you three to the deepest, darkest circle of hell where you will meet Mevolent and die a horrific second death."

Valkyrie and Dexter shared a look.

"We, may, or may not've knocked his hat off, dropped in a river, then dropped it in a rather large muddy field, before accidentally stepping on it. But remember we may or may not've done that."

Shudder just shook his head.

"You'd better watch it, he's getting a tad more morbid with his threats."

"Oh, could you maybe just leave him here in Scotland?" Valkyrie asked.

"I think that would only at more fuel to the fire."

"Damn."

" I'll go get in him, and attempt to calm him down, by the promise of making him a new hat." Ghastly left and went to retrieve the skeleton.

"If I were you guys I would hide." Shudder told them.

"Hide where?" Dexter asked.

"Valkyrie, take them to see Alqua. I'll tell Skulduggery you went to your rooms."

"Rightio."

"I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Let's go."

Valkyrie lead the two down the hall way and through the door to the pool.

When they went into the pool room they were greeted by clicks and whistles.

"Hey Alqua, this is Saracen and Dexter."

Alqua chittered excitedly at them.

"So your the one Valkyrie was telling us about."

More clicks.

"What's she saying?" Dexter asked.

Saracen or Valkyrie never got the chance to answer, as at that moment Shudder came in, a large carrier bag in his hand.

Alqua chittered even more excitedly.

"So that's why you left, you went to get the dolphin some squid," Saracen laughed at his friend, who in turn just moved his hand and a jet of water squirted up and hit him in the face.

Saracen wiped the water off his face.

"Nice."

Alqua chittered away.

"Is it just me or is that dolphin laughing at you?" Dexter asked, being the only one who couldn't understand dolphin.

"Yes, she is," Shudder smiled at the laughing dolphin.


End file.
